Bubba's past
by Chrystal Hogan Hood
Summary: Bubba has a past that comes to light when a tragedy hits to the town of Sparta Mississippi. this story intertwines with the episode "!6 forever".
1. Chapter 1

Bubba's Past

An In the Heat of the Night Fan Fic

Disclaimer: I own no names or places of ITHOTN. Only the story is mine.

Prologue

Tuscaloosa, Alabama 1969

The rain had come unexpectedly that evening as the man waited impatiently inside the Italian restaurant. His date was forty five minutes late. He'd hoped that she hadn't stood him up.

He was about to leave when a stylish red head walked in. He stood up.

"I was afraid you were not going to show up tonight."

She kissed him. "I'm sorry V L. I'm running late. I had a phone call from mother."

V L grimaced. "Let me guess, Dana. She doesn't approve of us dating."

"V L, She's set in her ways. You know her parents.."

"I know I know. Is one of the oldest families in Sparta Mississippi. But she moved to Alabama for your dad."

"Mother loves Daddy. Besides, I would follow you to Egypt if you asked me to."

V L smiled. College life was going well. His football career under Coach Bryant was going well. And now he was going to tell this beautiful creature he wanted to make her Mrs. V L Skinner.

"I have something to tell you, Dana. You know we are six months out of graduating at the University of Alabama. I was wondering if you would consider being my wife." He produced a beautiful heart shaped cut diamond ring.

Dana felt tears forming in her eyes. If only he hadn't done this tonight.

"V L, I love you. But I can't marry you."

V L had a questionable look on his face. "Say what?"

"I found out a few weeks ago that I'm pregnant. Somehow the test results were sent to my parents. They're sending me North to visit family. I leave in the morning."

"How far North?"

"Vermont. I'll write you as soon as I can."

V L smiled a sad little smile. "Here. Keep this ring. Who knows. We might meet up again in the future."

The next morning after promises of writing and keeping V L in the loop with the baby, a tearful Dana boarded the bus that would take her to her new home.

She never knew it, but V L would change too. He quit college and went home to Sparta Mississippi. He had his one proud name of Virgil Lawrence changed to what everyone called him in high school. Bubba.

As far as Bubba was concerned, V L was dead.


	2. Sparta Mississippi 1985

Bubba's Past

Chapter one

Sparta, Mississippi 1986

An In the Heat of the Night fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no places or names of ITHOTN Only the story is mine.

It was a beautiful Spring day when Captain Bubba Skinner left the Sparta high school gym. Sparta High had finally won a basketball game.

He laughed. Old Wilson Sweet would owe him ten dollars.

The only cloud in the picture perfect day was the idiot that he busted for drinking beer on campus. Bubba shuddered. There was no telling what would have happened if he'd not busted the little piss ant.

As he rounded the curve on Old Pike Road, He slammed on brakes.

A bad accident met his eyes. He knew the little blue car. A group of seven cheerleaders had left the gym at the same time he did.

He saw one cheerleader had been ejected from the car and had hit the big oak. He looked around for survivors. He saw none.

He went back to his truck and used his car phone to call Headquarters.

"Sparta Police Department, Parker Williams speaking."

"Parker, this here is Bubba."

"Well hey Bubba! Hey Wilson is here, and I know you're just itching..."

Bubba interrupted him. "Never mind that, Parker. I need everyone you can spare out on Old Pike Road. There's been a bad accident involving some kids."

Parker sighed. "Will do, Bubba. Any Survivors?"

Before Bubba could respond, he heard a call for help. "Send an ambulance, Parker. There's one, maybe two survivors."

Parker hung up the phone and relayed Bubba's message.

Meanwhile, Bubba ran to the source of the cry. He found Casey Johnson, trapped in the backseat of the car.

"Casey?"

She looked up at him weakly. "Hey Bubba. I can't get out and my chest hurts. I can't catch my breath."

Bubba tried to open the door and found it was jammed. He silently cursed the door.

"Bubba?"

Bubba knelt and took her hand thru the shattered glass. Bubba always felt a kinship with this girl. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

"I'm right here, Casey."

"I know who you are. I mean really."

"What do you mean, Darlin?"

"My mother is Dana Tyler."

The realization of what she was saying hit Bubba like a ton of bricks.

"Casey, when were you born?"

"March 21st, 1970."

Bubba did the math in his head. It matched that rainy night in Alabama so long ago.

"What did your mother say about me, Casey?"

"That you're my father. Will you tell Mom that I love her? I love you, Daddy." With that, she fell silent.

"Casey? Casey, Honey open your eyes!"

Before he could reach and check her pulse, a firefighter stopped him. "Captain, we'll get her out."

While the firefighters used the jaws of life to get Casey out of the wreckage, Bubba backed up and stood by Lt. Lonnie Jamison.

"She gonna be okay, Bubba?"  
"Not sure, Lonnie. She quit calling for help."

The firefighter yelled over his shoulder, "Captain! We're thru!"

Bubba didn't hesitate. He ran to the car and gently pulled Casey from the wreckage and laid her on the tarp provided by the EMS. He looked at the girl lying dead in his arms. His daughter. He almost wept openly. She looked so much like her mother. He sighed. This was going to be hard on her grandparents. James and Martha Johnson were from the oldest family in Sparta. They were also Dana's maternal grandparents.

Twenty minutes later, He was sitting in front of the Johnson home. Mansion was more like it. This place looked like it had never left the 1800's. Like time stood still.

He walked towards the front porch and found Mrs. Johnson kneeling in her prized rose bed.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Johnson."

She looked up. "V L Skinner!" She called to the black woman on the porch. "Virginia! Go tell Mr. Johnson that Captain Skinner is here. And set an extra place at the supper table."

Bubba held up a hand. "That's not necessary, Mrs. Johnson. I'm here on police business. I need to speak to you and Mr. Johnson."

"Oh. Well walk me to the porch."

Bubba and Mrs. Johnson walked the rest of the way to the porch, where Mr. Johnson met them.

"Why, V L! To what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

"Please, Call me Bubba."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Johnson said. "A respectful name like yours should be used."

"I've not used that name in fifteen years."

"Well, V L," Mr. Johnson said, "What did you need to talk to us about?"

Bubba cleared his throat. "There was an accident out on Old Pike Road. Some teenagers were involved. Casey was among them."

Mrs. Johnson gasped. "V L, is she okay?"

"No Ma'am. Casey died in my arms. They need next of kin at the hospital. Also, I need Dana's number. She needs to know that our daughter has been killed two days before her birthday."

"V L," Mr. Johnson said wearily, "how did you know?"

"It was the last thing Casey said to me before she died."

"It's on the telephone. You can use the phone."

"Thank you kindly, Sir. But I'll call her from the station. Can I drive y'all to the hospital?"

"No, V L." He turned to Virgina. "Have Robert to bring the car around."

"Yes, Sir."

Back at the station. Bubba sat wearily at his desk.

"Bubba?"

Bubba looked up at the black man standing over him. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"No, Virgil. I'm not. No parent should ever have to bury their child."

"There was an angry phone call about you and a broken garage door."

"I'll take care of that. Right now I have to make a phone call"

Virgil nodded and left.

Bubba punched in the number. He got a switch board operator.

"Janus, Roper, and Tyler."

"Yes Ma'am. I'm trying to get a hold of Dana Tyler. It's an emergency."

"Who may I as is calling?"

"Captain Skinner. Sparta Police Department."

"One moment, Please."

There was a beep as the call was transferred.

"V L?"

"Hey Darlin. Listen you need to come to Sparta right away. It's about Casey."


	3. Bittersweet Reunion

Bubba's Past

An In the Heat of the Night Fan Fic

Disclaimer: I own no characters of ITHOTN. Only the story is mine.

Chapter two

Bittersweet reunion

The next day, Bubba stood at the Sparta Bus Depot. On a normal day, this would be part of his job detail. However, today it was personal.

As the bus pulled in, Bubba grew nervous. He'd not seen Dana in fifteen years. However, he knew her the moment she stepped off the bus. Her red hair was caressing her shoulders. Bubba shook his head. She'd not changed.

Dana saw Bubba thru the crowd. It wasn't lost on her that women, young and old, looked at him approvingly. He was as devastatingly handsome as he was in college.

"Hi, Dana."

Dana tried to speak, however her emotions were running in high gear. She ended up in Bubba's embrace, weeping.

"Why, VL? Why Casey?"

Bubba felt one lone tear fall down his cheek.

"Darlin. I don't have the answers. Would you like me drive you home?"

"No, VL. I would like to see my baby."

"Dana…"

"VL, please. I have to see her."

Bubba sighed and agreed.

After they'd climbed into Bubba's four by four, Bubba asked the obvious question.

"Fifteen years, why no letters about Casey?"

"Do what? I sent you a letter once a month for fifteen years, VL. I asked you for an address after Casey was born. I sent them to my grandparents…"

The realization hit her hard. Her family had kept Casey's father in the dark. She'd wondered why Casey called her a week ago asking about who her father was.

"Why just send Casey to Sparta? Why didn't you move as well?"

Dana sighed. "I'd saved enough money to buy a house here in Sparta. I was planning to move down here next month. You have to understand, VL. I was a single mother struggling to get thru college and working two jobs. If it wasn't for my father's people in Vermont, Casey and I would've been homeless. I sent her to Sparta for two unique reasons. One, she'd get to experience the same things I did as a child living in Sparta. Two, she'd be near you."

Bubba nodded in understanding. It made sense.

As they walked into the house, Dana looped her arm thru Bubba's, more for support than anything else. Her heart began to beat rapidly as they neared the morgue. It was the one place she didn't want to be.

Bubba introduced her to Doctor Rob.

"Miss Tyler, I am sorry for your loss. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Sir. I want to see my baby."

Dr. Rob carefully pulled the sheet away from Casey's face.

Dana held her breath. There was her beautiful little blonde daughter on a metal slab.

Dana wept. Her daughter should be out with her friends, or falling in love, or choosing colleges. Anything but being snatched away by a monster.

Dana stepped back and nearly passed out.

"Whoa, there," Bubba said catching her. "You okay?"

"Casey! Why?!" She wept into Bubba's chest.

"C'mon Darlin. Let Ol' Bubba take you home."

Dana allowed Bubba to escort her to his truck.

On the way to the Johnson home, Dana fell asleep.

When Bubba pulled into the drive, he was tempted to wake her. But she needed sleep.

Robert met him at the door.

"Captain Skinner."

"Hello, Robert. Can you bring in Dana's bags?"

"Of course, Sir."

As Robert got Dana's things, Bubba gently picked up Dana and carried her into the house.

"Dana, Darlin. We're here."

Dana, stupid with sleep, asked, "Where's here and why are you carrying me?"

"You're home. You fell asleep on the way over from the hospital."

"Hello Dana. VL."

Bubba and Daba turned around to see the source of the voice. It was Edward and Joyce Tyler. Dana's parents. They didn't seem particularly happy to see Bubba. It wasn't lost on Bubba either.

"Thank you, VL, for helping her. However, this is a family crisis and…"

"Mother," Dana sighed, "VL stays. He was Casey's father. And while I have the floor, who kept my letters from VL?"

Bubba put a hand on the small of Dana's back. "Darlin, now is not the time to do this."

"No, VL. Now is the perfect time to do this. Who kept VL from his daughter?"

Mrs. Tyler spoke up. "I did."

Five sets of eyes were on her. Mrs. Johnson broke the silence. "Joyce! How could you?!"

"Mother, I did it for the sake of the family."

Bubba seized the opportunity. He picked up Dana's bags.

"Dana, why don't you get settled. I'll take your bags up." He turned to Virginia. "Virginia, would you mind showing me Dana's room?"

Virginia nodded. "Of, course, Sir."

Bubba and Dana followed Virginia up the stairs.

Dana sighed as she sat down on her childhood bed. She felt so weary. She looked at Bubba. "Thank you for intervening back there."

Bubba sat down beside her and began to massage the back of her neck.

"I sensed a small volcano about to erupt. Listen. I don't think you should be hard on your mother. It's not what Casey would have wanted."

"Mother should have never done that," she fumed.

"Darlin, we all do things to protect our loved ones. Your mother was trying to do right by you."

Dana looked at Bubba. "You are an amazing man, VL Skinner. Mother keeps you away from Casey, yet you defend her. I never asked, VL. Were there any survivors from the accident and what's being done about the bastard that caused this?"

"One survivor. Amanda Benson. She's in a coma. As for the investigation, let the police handle it."

"Will you be at the funeral tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll be part of the police detail." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow after the funeral. "Good night, Darlin."

"Good night, VL."

Before Bubba stepped off the porch, Virginia stopped him.

"Captain Skinner?"

"Yes, Virginia?"

"Mrs. Tyler asked me to burn any letters that came for you from Miss Dana. As a mother myself, I couldn't bring myself to do it." She handed him a bundle of letters. "Here. They're all in order."

Bubba smiled and tipped his hat. "Thank you, Virginia."


	4. Hiatus

I appreciate the followers of Bubba and Dana's story...However due to the forces of nature...meaning Hurricane Irma...I have to put this story on hold as me and my husband have to evacuate.

Will update soon


End file.
